


A Letter to Derek

by Supernatural96



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Swearing, mentioned theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernatural96/pseuds/Supernatural96
Summary: Stiles writes a note to Derek, after the events of Donavan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I have ever published, so I hope you all like it.  
> It is set after the events of Donavan, I moved up Stiles age to 18.  
> Doesn't follow the show completely.

**Dear Derek (A.K.A Sourwolf),**

**I don’t know when this letter will reach you or even that it does, I took a guess when you and Cora left and sent it to her old address in South America. If you are able to read this, I just wanted you to know; god, I don’t even know where to start, I guess I’ll start with saying sorry. I’m sorry for everything you went through in Beacon Hills, I’m sorry you had with deal with a bunch of ungrateful arrogant teenagers, and yes, I know I was one of them. I guess I finally see things they way that you do, that you can’t really trust others to have your back, no matter how much you believe your friends would always be there for you. I understand now why you did things by yourself; I realise now you are the only person I have ever trusted that hasn’t let me down.**

**I guess I should explain a bit what I’m talking about, it wasn’t long after you left and old class mate came back, saying he was looking for the ‘True Alpha’. Theo, I knew something was off about him, but no one would listen to me. I told Scott that I thought Theo was behind the dread doctors and all this new chimera’s, he didn’t believe me. It wasn’t long after that Theo sent one of them after me. I tried to run Derek, I managed to run into the library at school and I tried to climb up some scaffolding they had to get away, but he got my legs. I was sure he was going to eat me; he’d already bitten my shoulder. So, I pulled one of the pins I thought it would knock him off, but it went right through him. I tried to call 9-1-1 but the body disappeared.**

**I went to talk to Scott but Theo had got there first, I don’t know what he told Scott, but Scott didn’t believe me, said I was a murder and no longer allowed in the pack. 15 fucking years of friendship and he believes a stranger over his supposed bet friend. I went to talk to my dad next; you know after they whole Nogitsune thing I thought maybe we’d get closer, but I realise now they day my mother died I lost my dad too. So, I didn’t bother I left him a note, told him I was leaving, I’m 18 now not that he cares, no one did they all forgot my birthday.**

**So, I left. I know it might be the selfish thing to do, but fuck them, they created the mess that brought Theo and the Dread Doctors they can fucking fix it. Plus considering everything I’ve done for them I think it’s time I did something for myself.**

**I’m sorry, all I’m doing is complaining, you probably don’t want to hear any of this. I hope you’re happy wherever you are Sourwolf, I’m glad you got out of this god forsaken town when you did. I should’ve left too, but I am now, I suppose that’s what matters. Hopefully we’ll meet again someday, but if we don’t there’s one thing, I always wanted to tell you and I know I suck for writing it in a letter, I should’ve told you as soon as I realised by I couldn’t.**

**I love you Derek.**

**I’m glad you and Cora got out. Live your life, find your happiness. I don’t know where I’m going but maybe a big city like New York where no one knows me and I can fade into the background.**

**Say hi to Cora for me. Stay Safe.**

**Forever yours,**

**Mischief**

**P.S. I thought it was about time you knew my real name, I stopped people from using it after my mum died, but I trust you Derek.**

 

* * *

 

 

“God, Stiles”. Derek had been out for his run when he received a phone call from Cora, telling him to come back. Coming in through the back-door Derek asks Cora “Why’d I need to get back so quickly?”

“You’ve got mail and by the smell of it, its from Stiles” she replies. Taking the envelope, he sits on the couch before opening it and reads. Once he finished reading, he dropped it into the coffee table where Cora grabbed it and read.

“He loves me, how did I not see that?” Derek whispered. “Honestly, I’m not surprised, I noticed but then I tend to notice things that other don’t, but I don’t think he wanted anyone to know, I mean he had an unattainable crush on Lydia for years, he probably didn’t think you’d like him in which case he’d be rejected again. So, I see where he was coming from in not telling you.” Said Cora.

“I suppose the real question” she continues “is do you love him to and if so, what are you going to do about it?”

“I-I… I do, I just never thought he’d want someone as broken as me, he never even tried to contact me when we left.” Derek breaths out.

“Can you blame him for not reaching out Derek, he was glad you were finally safe and away form that shit town. If Stiles had told you what was happening, you would’ve raced back to help. He didn’t want that for you.” Cora says.

“I have to find him; I have to tell him that I love him too. God after everything he’s been through, he probably feels all alone, I mean you read his letter not even Scott was there for him. Scott’s meant to be his best friend; what best friend does that?” Derek asks getting angry.

“I don’t know Derek, but we’ve got to find him and show him he’s not alone, he’s got us.” Noticing the surprised look on her brothers face “Oh, Shut up. I liked the spazzy idiot, he’s got balls to run around with werewolves, plus he saved my life. So, I’m going to help you find him.”

“Thank you, Cora, now let’s go find Stiles!”


	2. Finding Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had originally done this as a series, but made it into chapters instead.  
> Please note medical information is inaccurate.   
> Made up Hospital Name.

**Derek’s PVO **

2 months! It’s been 2 months since I received Stiles letter. I tried to track him, first through his Jeep which as it turns out he left behind. I didn’t think he would ever leave that thing behind, but my guess he thought it would be easy to tack. He’s not wrong, he was always too smart for his own good. I called Danny next, I don’t even know where I got his number from, I’m guessing Stiles put it in my phone for some reason. I thought Danny might be able to track his credit cards or hack into security cameras. I was surprised when he agreed to help, I remember the conversation he said “Stiles was always kind to me, I noticed when all of his friends started leaving him by himself. I tried talking to him, but I think he was over trying to be friends with people. I’m not surprised he finally left. Honestly by the look of things, I don’t even think any of his ‘friends’ have noticed he’s gone.”

I almost threw the phone when I heard that. God, I know Stiles said it was bad but the fact that no one ever realised he was gone, not even his father. I was so angry. Cora hadn’t had any luck finding him either.

It was 10am, Cora and I were trying to contact people in New York to see if they had seen anyone with Stiles description when my phone rung.

“Hello” “Is this Derek Hale?” “Who’s asking?” “My names is Nancy, I’m calling from New York Memorial Hospital. We have a young man here by the name of Mischief Hale, he said you were his emergency contact.” “Is he ok?” “I’m afraid I can’t tell you much over the phone, without proof of ID, would you be able to come here?” “Yes, I should be there in a couple of hours.” “That’s fine, we’ll see you then Mr. Hale.”

“Well it looks like we found Stiles” says Cora, “Smart of him to change his name.” “Looks like we’re going to New York” I say.

** Hours Later. **

Walking into the hospital, I’m afraid at what we’ll find, they didn’t say how stiles was. Finally, we reach the nurses station I say “I’m Derek Hale, I spoke to a nurse Nancy on the phone about Mischief Hale”. The nurse looks at me a says “I’m Nancy, glad you could get here so quickly, if I could just see your ID and they I can fill you in.” I show her my ID. “Great, thank you Mr. Hale” “Derek’s fine” I interrupt. “Of course,” she says “Mischief came in about a week ago, he was found unconscious at a motel nearby. He had a very high fever, we checked him over when we found a bit on his shoulder. It appeared to be deeply infected, he must have got it a while ago for it to have gotten that bad. We had to take him into surgery to clean out the wound the infection was so deep, we even found what appeared to be a tooth in the wound. We now believe it was some sort of animal attack. Unfortunately for Mischief despite cleaning the wound the infection had already gone into his blood, we had to put him on very strong antibiotics as well as put him on blood dialysis machine. During this time, he remained unconscious which (seeing the shocked look on Derek’s face) was not surprising due to the strain on his body, had he wakened up, the Doctor would have put him into a medically induced coma, so his body could rest. He woke up early this morning and were finally able to get his name. I asked if he wanted us to call anyone, he wasn’t sure but a couple of hours later he finally gave me your number, he wasn’t certain you’d come.”

“Can we see him please?” I asked “Of course, but I’m afraid only one person at a time” Nancy says looking at Cora. “You go Derek, I’m goanna go to the cafeteria and get us some food, I’ll catch up later” Cora says walking off.

“I’ll take you to his room” declares Nancy.

I follow Nancy down the hall, we stop outside room 134. “Here you are, take your time” Nancy says before walking back to the nurse’s station.

I knock on the door. “come in” I hear Stiles say

** NO PVO **

Stiles heard someone knock on the door, thinking it’s a nurse he says “come in” but it wasn’t a nurse who came in. “Derek?” Stiles asks.

“Stiles” Derek whispers walking over to Stiles without thinking grabbing his hand. “God Stiles, I’ve missed you.”

“You have?” Stiles asks seeming confused.

“Of course, I have, I got your letter. Cora and I have been looking for you ever since.”

“Really? I wasn’t sure you got it. Even if you did, I wasn’t sure you would want to see me after everything I said” Stiles whispers, keeping his voice small.

Taking a deep breath Derek replies “Stiles, I’ve been looking for you so I could tell you that I’ve been in love with you for years. I just… I never said anything because I didn’t think you’d want someone like me. I’m a mess half the time” Stiles was about to interrupt when Derek continued saying “please let me get this out.” Stiles nods “I... I’m still trying to forgive myself for what happened to my family. I mean I know logically it wasn’t completely my fault but I should’ve, anyway I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you. I had to get out of Beacon Hills that place was killing me, I regret not taking you with me though.”

“Stiles? Why are you crying?”

“I just… we’re both idiots” he says looking up at Derek “we could’ve gotten together ages ago” he says chuckling.

“Well, we’re here now aren’t we? So, Mischief Hale” Derek says smiling at Stiles “Will you do me the pleasure of being my boyfriend and going on a date with me, once your out of hospital?” asks Derek

“There’s nothing I’d like more Sourwolf” Stiles replies

“God, I can’t believe I’ve missed that nick name” Derek says before leaning over and gently kissing Stiles on the lips. “Derek” Stiles moans deepening the kiss “I’ve missed you to Sourwolf”, Stiles says pulling away from Derek, both breathing deeply.

** A couple of years later. **

After Stiles got out of the hospital, they all went back to Cora’s place. Within a few months Derek and Stiles decided to move into their own place together. 2 years after that Derek asked Stiles to marry him. Stiles said yes of course.

They both still struggle every now and then but they get through it together and they couldn’t be happier.

**The End**


End file.
